It has heretofore been proposed to increase the torque of a wrench, by providing means for the handle to move further out on the shank for increased leverage as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,520,652 to Pfauser of Aug. 29, 1950 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,410 to Prichard of Jan. 20, 1959.
It has also been proposed to provide extensible torque rods in which the handle moves longitudinally on the shank for increased length, a drive stud projects longitudinally from one end and a drive socket, or nut, has a longitudinal central axis at the other end. Exemplary of such structures are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,639 to Lyon of Feb. 28, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,393 to Graffam of Mar. 2, 1982, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,397 to Newby, et al of Mar. 15, 1983. These devices are intended to reach into difficult places where a wrench could not be fitted and turned, and to extend outwardly so that their outer end can be turned by a handle at right angles to the rod in the manner of a crank.
Angularly adjustable handles on wrenches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,706 to Peluse of Oct. 9, 1951 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,445 to Timewell of June 15, 1982, but they are not connectable end to end.